


By Any Other Name

by Meltha



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha
Summary: Aurora has a request for her new husband.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disney_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_gal/gifts).



> No copyright infringement is intended.

It’s a small thing she asks of Phillip, but it means the world to her.

“Please, call me Briar Rose.”

He agrees, of course. Official documents and courtly ceremonies still give her name as Aurora, named for the goddess of the dawn, grand and regal. Not at all like her. Instead, she prefers the name of the pink flower that smells of apples, lovely and graceful but close to the earth. 

She met him first when she was dancing in the forest, clad in a dress that was plain yet suited her more than any fantastic creation by her fairy godmothers. She was real in that dress, not a princess or the heroine of a fairy tale, just Briar Rose. 

The circlet of gold on her head and another around her finger gave a sense that her old life had ended. She didn’t know this new person “Aurora.” She missed the cottage, the deep green of the forest, the tall pillars of the trees instead of the ones of stone in the castle.

But he calls her by name, her true name, and whether it’s magic or love or something she can’t even name, she is herself again in spite of her crown.


End file.
